Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax
Sire Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax is a Headhunter Pack DLC for Borderlands 2. The pack includes a small story, a boss fight with a unique head and skin to unlock, and a secret activity that provides additional loot. It was the fifth and final Headhunter pack and was released on April 15th 2014''IGN.com, Final Borderlands 2 DLC Announced, February 12, 2014'' for a price of $2.99. The DLC can be accessed by Fast Traveling to Wam Bam Island where the first mission will automatically begin. The level is set when the area is first visited, but in Normal Mode is at least 15 and at most 35. It is expected that the player has finished the main Borderlands 2 storyline before visiting, though that is not required. Story The story takes place on an abandoned island resort called Wam Bam Island. Sir Hammerlock, Lilith, Brick, and Mordecai are there to celebrate Fertility Day. But, Sir Hammerlock has been kidnapped, and the Vault Hunters will need to track him down and ultimately rescue him from The Invincible Son of Crawmerax the Invincible. Missions This pack includes one story mission and one side mission. *Fun, Sun and Guns *Victims Of Vault Hunters Secret Activities As with other Headhunter Packs, there are a few secrets in Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax. Treasure Syringe Throughout Wam Bam Island are three Treasure Pods, which look exactly like varkid pods. When injected with a Treasure Syringe, the pod will turn into a unique type of Varkid that rewards a decent amount of loot when killed. These Treasure Syringes can be obtained from a dispenser on the docks near the Retirement Cottages for a price of 10 Eridium each. Locations The only new location in this DLC is Wam Bam Island. It is a medium-sized location populated with varkids, pirates, and savages. Various tropical environments are present, including beaches, underwater tunnels, and savage villages. The location includes a single Ammo Dump and Zed's Meds vending machine and Quick Change location. Characters Several characters from Borderlands 2 make appearances alongside a few new characters. *Sir Hammerlock *Lilith *Brick *Mordecai *Talon - Mordecai's new pet. *Crazy Earl Enemies This pack makes extensive use of enemies from Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty and Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt DLCs. The Craboid and several variants are introduced as a new enemy type. *Savages *Craboid *Pirates *Craw Thumper *Tropical Varkid *Sober Bloodhound Varkid *Sober Badass Bloodhound Varkid Bosses *The Invincible Son of Crawmerax the Invincible *Sparky Flynt - The son of Captain Flynt seeking revenge for his father's death. New Skins and Heads This pack includes a new head and skin for each class. The head is obtained as a mission reward from Fun, Sun, and Guns. The skin is obtained as a drop from fighting the boss Son of Crawmerax. The boss may need to be farmed as the skin is not guaranteed to drop the first time that it is defeated. Axton * To The Max (head) * Axton P.I. (skin) Gaige * Stuck In My Craw (head) * Hula Helian (skin) Krieg * AM I PRETTY NOW (head) * BEEN WORKING ON MY TAN (skin) Maya * Can O' Worms (head) * Dolphins Are Badass (skin) Salvador * Crabby (head) * Wet T-Shirt (skin) Zer0 *W0rmt0ngue (head) *Fashi0nable Swimwear (skin) Videos Borderlands 2 - Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax Walkthrough|Full Walkthrough Borderlands 2 - Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax Boss Fight|Boss Fight Borderlands 2 - Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax Heads and Skins|Heads and Skins Sources ru:Сэр Хаммерлок и сын Кромеракса Category:Add-on Content Category:Borderlands 2